Moments in Time
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: My drabbles from a LiveJournal challenge. Mostly Tony/Ziva at this point.
1. Crowd

**I'll be posting the drabbles I come up with from a LiveJournal challenge here. It is actually for the Law and Order fandom, but I figured I'd use it to get my writing juices for NCIS flowing. These are in no particular order. It will probably be mostly Tony/Ziva, but other members of the team could make appearances. Hope you enjoy!**

**Crowd…**

Her first crime scene back was outside a mall. Her eyes shuffled between the faces of the crowd as she helped McGee unpack the truck. Her pulse was starting to quicken and she was having trouble slowing it down. She had just slung her backpack over her shoulder when a voice caught her by surprise.

"You ok?"

She jumped and turned to see Tony watching her, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"Fine." She shoved one of the bags at him. He watched her walk for a moment before catching up.

"Listen Ziva, if this is too much for you…"

She stopped, looking up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, even though she already knew what he meant. He had been spending a few nights a week at her apartment, waking her up from her nightmares and reminding her she was safe.

Tony pulled off his sunglasses, so she could look into her eyes. "It's ok to feel…_panicked_ in a situation like this." She felt his hand grip hers. "Let me know if you need anything." She nodded, then stepped back before Gibbs could ask what was going on.


	2. Choice

**Choice/Choose…**

They're walking through the streets of Pairs, her arm looped through his when he hears a voice he recognizes. For a split second he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. But then he sees her. He's just about to look away when she looks up and their eyes meet.

Ziva has now noticed his silence and just as she's about to ask if something is wrong, she spots Jeanne. She and Tony stop and she pats his arm. "You should go say hello." He looks down at her, his eyes questioning her. She nods. "Go, I'll be over here." She untangles her arm from his and makes her way to a street cart selling coffee.

Tony sees Jeanne's eyes flit to Ziva then back to him as he makes his way to her. "Hey,"

"Hi." They stand there for a moment, neither of them sure what to say. Finally, she speaks. "I see you made your choice." She nods her head at Ziva, who is chatting with the coffee cart owner.

Tony glances at his wife. "Yeah…" He turns back to her, unsure of what else to say.

"Good for you. I'm…happy for you Tony. Really."

He clears his throat. "Listen, I'm sorry. About…everything. I…"

"I know." She nods. "It took me awhile to understand, but I do now." He has an urge to hug her, but he knows that wouldn't be the smartest idea. "You better get back. It was nice to see you."

"You too, Jeanne." He watches as she makes her way down the street. Just as he loses sight of her, Ziva walks up to him, two coffees in hand.

He takes the one she offers him. "You ok?"

He looks down at her and smiles. "Yeah, I'm great." He places a kiss on her head before they continue on their way.


	3. First

**First…**

"Well this is probably a first." Tony said as he sat down at his desk.

"What is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into their desk area. He stopped for a second, cocking his head to the side then took a few steps backwards, stopping at Ziva's desk. "Ziver?"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Why is your kid on the floor?"

Ziva looked up from her paperwork. "She's playing." She answered, as if it was the most obvious answer.

Gibbs looked over the desk at Tali (named after Ziva's sister), who was sitting on a blanket, hitting wooden blocks together. His god daughter looked up at him smiling.

"I meant, why is she _here_?"

"Well ya see Boss, she has a cough, so the day care wouldn't take her today." Tony jumped in, moving to stand next to the team leader.

"So you brought her here?" Gibbs asked, giving his Senior Agent a look.

"Well…" Ziva watched them amused.

Gibbs smirked. "Ok." He headed to his desk to grab his coffee before heading to Abby's lab.

Tony turned to look at his wife, a confused look on his face.

"That really was a first." Ziva said chuckling.


	4. Music

**Music...**

Next to the Mallard Family Thanksgiving dinner, Ziva's favorite function was the Mallard Christmas party. There was something about being in Ducky's house, with all the decorations and candles that put her in the holiday spirit.

She still observed Hanukkah. But after being in the states so long, she had come to appreciate and enjoy Christmas.

Tony had wandered off in search of food and Ziva found herself standing by Ducky's piano, running her hands over the keys.

"Play something for us, my dear." She turned to see the good Doctor standing behind her.

"Oh, I don't know Ducky. It's been awhile since I've played."

Ducky smiled. "Oh I'm sure you can manage."

Ziva chuckled. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She handed Ducky her glass of wine and sat down on the bench.

Across the room, Tony stopped his conversation with McGee when he heard the piano. Everyone turned to watch as Ziva's hands flew over the keys, music coming out of the piano.

Once she was finished everyone clapped and she waved them off, a blush reddening her skin. Tony watched as Ducky began telling her a story, making her throw her head back in laughter.

"Looks like you need to get a piano DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Yeah Boss, guess I do." Tony replied, never taking his eyes off Ziva.


	5. Family

**Family…**

They had debated bringing her to Tim's wedding. At two, her moods could be unpredictable. She could be a perfect angel one minute and the next she could give you a look that put her Mother's glares to shame. She was after all, as Tony often said, a David-DiNozzo child.

But both Tim and his fiancé had insisted they bring her. It wouldn't feel right without the smallest member of the group there.

The wedding was winding down, the send off would be starting soon. As Ziva watched Tony move around the dance floor, their child in his arms, she knew they had made the right choice in bringing her.

Setting down her glass and excusing herself from the table she made her way to her husband and daughter. Tony was holding Tali against his side, her head already resting on his shoulder. As Ziva got closer she could hear him singing softly along to the song the DJ was playing.

_"Isn't she lovely…isn't she wonderful…isn't she precious, less than one minute old."_

He looked up and smiled at Ziva as she placed an arm around his other side. He went from continuously moving to just swaying back and forth. Ziva kissed the top of Tali's head before standing on her toes to kiss Tony's lips. They then both turned to look at their daughter.

It was at that moment, that the wedding photographer snapped a photo. A few months later, when the prints were ready, McGee had given them a framed copy. As Ziva held the photo, she smiled.

"The perfect photo." Tony remarked.

_No._ Ziva thought. _The perfect family._


	6. Injury

**Injury...**

She wakes up to white walls and cold air. She brings her hand up to rub her eyes and realizes there is an IV line attached to it. She blinks, trying to remember her last lucid moments.

She remembers them storming a building. She remembers lowering her gun and seconds later a flash of heat going through her stomach. She remembers falling and Tony's voice yelling her name. She vaguely remembers his face above her, his hands pressed to her side, telling her everything was going to be ok. She remembers his face being the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Now she turns to find her partner by her bedside. He's sitting in a chair and he's hunched over the bed, finally giving into his exhaustion. She reaches over and runs her hand through his hair. It takes a few minutes, but he finally stirs. Her hand slides down the back of his neck and she watches as he stills, since she is the only person who ever touches him there.

Finally he raises his head up and his green eyes meet hers. She gives him a smile as he stares at her. She's about to say something when he lurches forward, pressing his lips to hers. While he's careful of the wires, he presses kiss after kiss to her lips and face, as if he's afraid this is a dream and when he wakes up, she won't be there.

After several minutes the kisses stop and only now does she realize he's crying against her neck. She wraps her arms around him, the best she can, pulling him closer. Her hand makes its way back to his hair, as she whispers to him.

"I'm ok. I'm ok."


	7. Friends

**Friends...**

It's certainly not her first Thanksgiving since coming to NCIS. But it is her first time to host the dinner for the team. Luckily for her, her team mates not only enjoyed eating, but cooking as well. She had gotten up early that morning to begin, leaving Tony to sleep in their bed.

A few hours later Abby had showed up, prepared to help Ziva in any way she could. McGee was next, bringing several dishes that simply needed to be heated up when they were ready. Ducky showed up soon after, many bottles of wine in hand. At this point Tony had showered and was in the living room with McGee. About twenty minutes before dinner was set to begin, Gibbs arrived. He gave both Ziva and Abby kisses on the cheek before heading into the living room.

Now, as she looked around the table, she couldn't help but smile. She cleared her throat and stood, her wine glass in hand. Everyone turned to look at her, awaiting her words. Instead of a long speech, she simply raised her glass.

"To family." Everyone shared a smile as they all leaned in to clink glasses. Sitting down she felt Tony give her hand a squeeze. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of her head. She had once read a quote, that said; "Friends are the family you choose."

In that moment, she knew it was true.


	8. Pride

In that moment, he had never felt more proud of Tony and Tim. As he stood there watching them hold Ziva up between them, he felt a surge of Fatherly pride. Though adults, he had always considered them and Abby his kids. But in this moment they truly seemed like siblings. They were two brothers who would do anything for their sister. Two brothers who were finally bringing her home.

**I know it's really short, but I hope everyone likes it!**

**Also, I am a TIVA fan, so think of it as brotherly/sisterly love before they knew they loved one another.**


End file.
